


Cure For The Blues

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [10]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: Even robots feel down sometimes. The Spine reminds Sparky he's there for her.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Cure For The Blues

Sparky sighs and watches the rain through the window, the drops sliding down the glass. The Spine once told her, it usually never rains in San Diego but when it does, it pours. That certainly seemed true for today.

With a chill, she remembers when she last went outside in the rain. It was pure luck the raindrops didn't short out her system. The lightning strike however, did. Getting struck by lightning isn't something you forget easily. Sparky lightly traces the path of a water drop on the window with her finger as it trails down the cool glass. She had a strange feeling, sorta down in a way.

"You doing alright there Sparky?", a deep voice asks from behind her, she must have been spacing out.

Sparky turns and looks up at The Spine. He'd been passing by the room when he glanced in seeing Sparky staring out the window. 

"Oh, hey The Spine. I suppose I am", she replies quietly with a small smile. 

The Spine perks a brow. This kind of demeanor wasn't normal for her, something was off. He frowns slightly in concern as Sparky gazes back out the window. The Spine tracks her gaze. It's just raining, she didn't seem to be fizzling out over something. 

"Hm, are you sure you're alright?"

"I think so. I mean, I feel kinda down I guess?" Sparky replies with a shrug and a small sigh, looking back up at him.

The Spine hums thoughtfully, still wondering what the problem could be. "Are you...charged enough? Or.. ", he pauses to think. Sparky wasn't built like the other Walter robots, so the remedies like drinking water he knew wouldn't help her at all. 

"I suppose we could ask a Walter Worker to run a system diagnostic if you wanted?"

"I'm working fine," she reasures him gently. "I tried practicing my ukulele earlier but I just couldnt focus on it. Guess I'm feeling...off. I don't know why. Do you think it's a malfunction of some sort?"

"I don't think so." Spine shakes his head. "You could just be feeling blue" he suggests after a moment.

"Blue? What- how can I feel a color Spine?" The copper bot asks, a bit confused by the turn of phrase.

"No no, not the actual color, Sparky." The Spine chuckles and smiles softly at her. "It's a human expression, meaning feeling sad or emotionally down. Blue", he nods in conclusion.

"Oh, ok. That makes more sense", she smiles a little and crosses her arms over her chest. "Spine?", she hesitantly asks after a moment. "Can I have a hug? Maybe it'll help?", she adds hopefully with a small shrug.

"Of course! C'mere," he smiles and gently pulls her into a warm embrace, carefully lifting her off the floor in the process. "Did ya think I'd leave my girl hanging?", he chuckles a little, noticing Sparky's sneakers leave the floor.

The smaller copper bot relaxes a bit as she wraps her arms around Spine's neck. The hum and warmth of his boiler was comforting. She needed this more than she thought. It was the perfect remedy for the blues. 

"Your boiler is nice", she hums and closes her eyes, enjoying the moment and already feeling a little better. "Thanks Spine."

At this close contact Spine could feel a gentle thrum coming from the smaller automaton against him. The pulse like thrum of her system's electrical current was becoming more relaxed in a way, almost syncing up with his own humming boiler.

"You're welcome Sparky" his voice rumbles gently. "Whenever you feel blue, I gotcha."

Sparky could hear the smile in his voice. If she had a boiler, she was sure it would've been humming.

Rabbit happened to be walking down the hallway when she glanced into the room and stopped. The Spine was framed by the rainy window and turned a bit away from the doorway, but she could still see his eyes closed in content as he hugged Sparky close, her head resting on his shoulder with her own expression of happy bliss. Rabbit could have squealed at the core warming sight, but contained herself and continued down the hallway with a happy smile on her face.


End file.
